horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
Razorvixen (HrC005)
| colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'Razorvixen' Undead, Vampire |- | width="176"|'Rank:' Experienced | width="120"|'Cabal:' No Cabal |- |'Points:' 30 |'Plot Twists:' +0 |- | width="176"|'Collectors #:' HrC-005 | width="120"|'Rarity: '''2 |- |'Type:' Monster |'Range:' 2/ |- |'Sculptor:' James Carter |'Painter:' Chris Hart |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'SIDE A''' |- | colspan="2"| Begins game on red starting line. *'Vampiric 'file:cleaver.gif - If the attack causes the target to take at least 1 damage, heal this monster of 1 damage. *'Acrobatic (Stamina)' - Damage dealt to this monster is reduced by 1. *'Whirling Blades (Slash)' file:cleaver.gif - If the attack succeeds, roll a d6 before dealing damage. Replace this monster’s damage value with the result. |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|'SIDE B' |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|As the last of his werewolf bodyguards were cut to pieces, Ramos sprinted across the tarmac towards the witing jet, idol in hand. But just as he reached the metal stairs. he felt a slight tug at his elbow. Shocked, the dealer turned to see his own severed arm twitching on the ground beside him, idol still clutched between rigid fingers. "No bargains this time, Ramos," Dominique hissed through her fangs, as she raised her twin swords to strike. |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'Errata: '''This figure should not have a red circle on its attack value on its first click. |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'FAQ:' None |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|'Review:' by HK-47 This little lady is one tidy piece for 30pts. There is one thing you want for all your slash wielding monsters and that is for them to be bloodied! So there is nothing more annoying than getting your Rookie Jester or Chainsaw repeatedly foiled by bug spray, fire axe, hairspray blowtorch, beg for mercy, etc. And as we all know from Hook and The Avatar of Cthulhu: Having stamina on a character you want bloodied is a really sweet cherry. Now add to that her vampric regeneration power to send her back to her slashing clicks and you’re onto a winner. Her only weakness is how close she is in point value to: Experienced evil leprechaun, who is a wee devil for 35 points. In her “price range” the slashers competing for your attention are: Chainsaw @ 35 points: He has amazing attack values but abysmal defence. Everyone, even rookies, know how damaging he his. So he is often target number 1 and his poor defence sees him go down fast in these cases. Jester R @ 25 points: Cheap and scarily cheerful, while packing less clicks than chainsaw and Razor Vixen his defence is very high for his point cost. His last click is so poor it might as well not be there, giving him only 3 worthwhile clicks. At this price you can pack so many of these nasty-pasties that the “brown trouser” effect alone will defeat your opponent. Evil Leprechaun R @ 35 points: OK defence plus dodge, good attack plus slash; this guy inspires fear in opponents! No one likes attacking a dodger because it can lead to a totally wasted attack but no one likes letting a slasher stand close to their monsters because of the awesome damage potential. I have seen plenty of players “ummm” & “ahhh” over who to attack when Experienced Leprechaun is in melee with some friends. Overall: If I had to choose between them the Leprechaun wins every time with his terrifying Slash/Dodge combo serving as a psychological weapon and for only 5 points more than Experienced Razor vixen. Rookie Jester is a slightly cheaper if not as well rounded alternative. I don’t even consider Chainsaw anymore as he’s too well known and everyone guns for him, first, every time. But side by side they can serve totally different tactics. Vixen is a highly mobile slasher who can mop up victims with immunity to almost all damaging plot twists with stamina and regeneration. Where as Leprechaun is an in-your-face combat monster (for the points) that’s hard to hit and hits even harder…. And Jester is just so damn cheap. |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|'Review:''' by Azimer the Mad Bloodrayne brings a lot more to the team for 30 points than Uwe Boll brings to a movie for his entire salary. Yes, she’s considerably less lethal than the comparative Chainsaw for only 5 points less. Her advantage comes in the Stamina. First of all, the Stamina keeps her protected from most of the nasty plot twists that usually hit my Chainsaw. Rayne will usually have no problem being a Blooded Slash figure very early in. She’d be a definite advantage on a 200 point Vampire Plagueteam. Her Vampiric is a bit more tricky. Normally, you’d want to use Slash for maximum damage. Since both have a Cleaver, you can’t Slash and drain someone! She could always use Vampiric to bring herself to full. Unfortunately her defenses don’t guarantee her surviving to that next turn unhurt if the figure can counterattack. Most of the time you’ll need to go through the Slash just to keep her tempo in the fight. She’s a decent frontline infantry piece that has the advantages of being a vampire, and she has a moderate chance of healing herself when injured if its not too severe. She’ll Rayne on people’s parade. |} Category:Monsters Category:1.0 Monsters Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Base Set